The Sinner & the Innocent
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: She was sweet, innocent, and she wanted him so she reached out to have him. He's dangerous, he's a bit oblivious, and he's a sinner. But then the innocent yanked the sinner into a hard kiss and life could never be the same. Inojin would let Himawari catch him.
1. The Sinner and the Innocent

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Sinner and the Innocent**

Do not let those innocent blue eyes deceive you, or let that innocent persona make you naïve, do not underestimate that girl. It was all he wanted to tell people as he sat there on his sofa in his apartment as she gently and hesitantly touched him.

Holy Fucking Kami!

The girl was a born seductress, and that was saying something because she looked so damn innocent with those big blue eyes, that pouty face, perky, happy, quiet, innocent demeanor, and everything!

He groaned as his head fell back and he felt those lips of hers' wrap around the head of his member as her tongue slid over him.

And who this seductress was, well, that would be none other than Uzumaki Himawari. The sister to one of his best friends, and the only daughter of the Seventh Hokage. She had been pursuing him for months apparently and being the blind idiot that he was he fell for her trap without blinking or having a chance to fight it.

Oh, he didn't want to fight it, see he had had a thing for his best friend's little sister since they had been kids. Shameless as it was, that was his deepest, dark, secret and one he would take to his grave. Well, one other person knew about his infatuation with Himawari.

Shikadai.

But it was a fair trade because Inojin knew about Shikadai's thing for Uchiha Sarada.

"Hima…" he strangled out as she sucked on his cock, he saw innocent blue eyes look up at him as she sucked him, he groaned. Good Kami, what the hell had he gotten into with her!?

He tried to breath but he felt strangled as he stared at her bobbing black head and felt the blinding hot edge coming to him as he slid a hand through her long black hair. She was so warm, and she was sucking hard as her other hand helped her pump him, and he felt her other hand slide to his balls. She was driving him to insanity! And she was such a sweet little innocent!

Her tongue with the swirl thing again and he moaned as his head fell back against the couch and his grip in her hair tightened.

The vixen was going to be the death of him.

"Him… a… wa… ri!" he strangled as he felt his hand fist in her hair as the edge so close and he felt his hips thrust into her mouth. She gagged as she pulled up but he felt himself explode, she took it all as he collapsed limply on the couch. Finally Himawari pulled away from his softening member as she liked her lips and sat up wiping her mough.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be! I've been wanting to try that," she mused as she pinned him on the couch as she straddled his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she promised as she snuggled up under his chin and he smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around his lush lover.

Uzumaki Himawari, built like every man's dream woman. She had these breasts, a man could drown himself in, and they were so soft, bouncy and sensitive; oh kami were they ever sensitive, and beautiful. She had porcelain skin, and he loved it, he loved how delicate it was, and how reactive she was to just a ghosting touch of a brush or his hands. Her hips, he loved them, he loved watching them sway when she walked, he liked how they flared out to give her that 'perfect' figure. Then there was her ass, again, he loved that too, it was soft, it was firm, it was delectable, it was gorgeous, and it cute. But mostly, Inojin liked her legs, her long, curvy legs, that would wrap around his hips when she leapt up to hug him, and they let her fit perfectly against him, also they were strong, he had seen her kick and break a man, and if that wasn't sexy he didn't know what was.

Yes, her body was perfection, but her face was what disarmed everyone. That innocent expression, that sweet smile, the bright eyes, and her whiskers. She was beautiful, she was breathtaking, and she was unbelievably innocent looking. It was disarming to see her in a fight, because then there was a lethal edge to her.

Himawari wasn't like Sarada, Sarada's temper was well feared, well known, and best left untouched or else mountains toppled with your broken body to never work again with it. Himawari's temper was fast, it was feriocious and it was vicious. She had knocked her father and Kurama out on the day of Naruto's day to be announced as the Seventh Hokage when her intent had been to inflict maximum damage and pain on her older brother, Boruto, for ripping her favorite stuffed bear.

Sarada would just kill her tormentor.

Himawari's intent was to make you suffer.

See the difference? Not that this had ever bothered Inojin, it was actually a huge turn on knowing she had a temper, because she was so sweet, and innocent and disarmingly naïve at times.

"Hey, Inojin?" she said.

"Hm?" he hummed because he was still coming down from his orgasm high.

"Mind if we don't go all the way tonight?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, his secret girlfriend chuckled as she sat up and looked him in the eye. "I have a mission tomorrow."

"I know, that's why when you get back I have a purple thing…" she grinned deviously and he quirked a brow at her.

"How is it you look so disarmingly innocent and you're the naughtiest girl I've ever encountered?" he asked her bluntly. She giggled.

"Daddy's got all these Icha Icha novels, I read them and they gave me a lot of ideas," she mused as she stood off his lap and he laughed as he stood and pulled up his pants.

He and Himawari had been in a secret relationship since about six months ago. They had started sleeping together about four months ago, and she had been the dirtiest virgin he had ever met. But things with Himawari were never boring, she was so innocently curious about sex and he was up for trying things with her. Their only rule was not to get caught.

One, Boruto would skin him alive.

Two, Naruto would neuter him with a rusty scalpel.

And three, her mother would disapprove of their sexual relationship because Himawari was also a Hyūga and they were traditional values.

"I think I love you," Himawari said then as he helped her straighten out her clothes and he stiffened.

"I don't expect anything, I'm not as naïve as I look, but I… I might… I might be falling in love with you," she admitted with a blush as she stood there fidgeting. He smiled then as he leant over her to lightly press his lips to hers.

"I might love you too," he said honestly and she smiled as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down for a hard kiss then. Inojin pulled away gasping for breath as he stared at her red smiling face.

"Stay safe on that mission, see you when you get back," she promised.

"I will, and see you then," he promised as he kissed her again, she slipped out the door then and ran down the stairs of his apartment complex. Inojin sighed as he walked back to his couch and fell onto it as he stared at the ceiling.

Oh Kami was he kind of doomed, his best friend's little sister!?

Why couldn't he like the Uchiha? Oh right, Sarada was the girl Shikadai had a crush on. Inojin didn't want to interfere with that, and he didn't want Sarada to break him into rubble for trying to pull a move on her before she walked away humming.

Rubbing his hands over his face Inojin got up and got ready for his mission.

He was falling for Uzumaki Himawari, and while it wasn't terrifying, it was somewhat scary because if this went sideways he could be in danger and there would be no place to hide. Still, he couldn't seem to stop himself from liking the younger girl, and he couldn't seem to keep himself away from her. She was just so damn irresistible.

Inojin wondered how long this would last before they were outed. And it was possible that everything, once they were outed, would be ruined and he didn't know how to feel about that. Perhaps he should just ask her out proper to the Rinne Festival and endure her brother and her father. It wasn't likely to be all that bad.

Oh, and before one went about thinking he had started the sexual side of his and Himawari's relationship he would have you know that she started it. That little innocent was a devil in disguise and she took pleasure in torturing him with her innocence.

* * *

Himawari had always liked Inojin; always, for as long as she could remember she could recall having a crush on him, vying for his attention, and even doing crazy stunts to get that oblivious guy to notice her.

Which was why the night he had finally noticed her she hadn't hesitated to draw him in and get him to ask her out on a date. yes, she had suckered him into asking her on a date when she knew that he wasn't seeing her as a woman. But she had a course of action to change all of that, she had talked to ChōChō about what to do, and she had been confident in what she was doing.

Oh, she'd have asked Sarada; who she was closer to, but everyone knew that Sarada didn't do relationships and it was unclear if the Uchiha had ever had had sex or if she was a virgin. Sarada was a closed off person by nature, and Himawari was not asking the Uchiha for romance advice when she didn't even know if Sarada had a love life. It was better to speak to ChōChō about these matters.

Which was why she had shamelessly gone about getting what she wanted: Inojin.

Himawari had used every weapon in her aresonal, and she was going to work on keeping the blonde. Yes, yes she was. She loved Inojin with all her heart, always had, and she would get his heart if it was the last thing she did. if that meant pulling his emotions back layer by layer then so be it, but she would have Inojin!

She could still tast him on her lips, and her tongue and she loved that. Humming to herself she walked up to her room, collapsed on her bed and smiled in delight at how things with her and Inojin were going.

Soon she would have the boy who had grown into a man, who she had always loved. Now it was just a matter of getting him to see that she was perfect for him.

Yes, she sounded like a crazy fangirl, but Himawari didn't want to lose him to so civilian fluff head without a brain or a heart who wouldn't appreciate Inojin for the genuine soul that he was. She would not stand for that.

The Inojin fan club would never see how great Inojin really was, and she knew it. Looking at her ceiling she sighed, then she closed her eyes.

Love sucked.

But she loved Inojin with all her heart, and she loved him for him, not for the sweet boy everyone saw. She loved the sinner that he was, and she loved the man he had grown into. Himawari did not think there'd ever be a better man in her life.

And she was certain she could get her brother and father to see it her way, her mother would support her either way. And she just needed Inojin to see that she was perfect for him too.

But it would all come together, she was sure of that.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Sinner and the Innocent! =)**


	2. The Innocent and the Sinner

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Innocent and the Sinner**

Himawari walked her brother through the village thinking of the night that was coming and she was a bit excited because tonight Inojin would be home and she was looking forward to the night because of that.

Which was why she had on that purple number that Inojin liked, and it was why she was smiling. See, Himawari had long since learnt that the only way for a guy to think you sexy was if you thought yourself sexy and presented yourself as such. And Himawari knew she was gorgeous, she knew that like she breathed, but she also knew that she was sexy and she knew the best way to exploit it.

Humming she walked into Inojin's place and looked around. He wasn't here, but that was alright by her standards as she put her purse down on the couch and then went about getting ready as she laid down the trail of clothes starting with her shoes, then her stalkings, her dress, her bra was on the door and she pulled on the black heels as she pulled her hair up with a purple ribbon. Glancing at herself in the mirror and she smiled as she blushed.

She felt… beautiful, even as she stood there in nothing but purple lace and black heels. Five minutes after finishing her makeup touch up she heard Inojin then.

"Himawari?" he called out.

"I'm here," she said and smiled as her Byakugan checked him over before she sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

Inojin walked in, she curved her pink lips (red was not her color), and he stared at her with wide blue eyes.

"Welcome back," she purred as she stood, she knew his eyes were glued to her breasts; which were by no means small, but she wasn't so ungodly huge that it was painful (like ChōChō). Inojin was frozen as she slowly sauntered up to him, she reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"Kami, help me," he groaned.

Himawari was about to pout but she found herself scooped up, she squealed in shock before she was tossed unceremoniously on the bed then.

"Inojin!" she gasped as he came over her.

"Can't go slow," he murmured as his teeth grazed over her jawline and he nipped her earlobe.

"Mmm, that's fine, I like hard and fast," she mused as she caught his jaw and kissed him, it was not a pretty kiss, but it was a hot one and one which had her pulling his hair down there was a pale gold veil around them then as his hands cupped her naked breasts and she arched into his touch. The keening he did felt like heaven as he lightly pinched her nipples, she squirmed, she arched, she moaned, and she let her head fall back from the kiss. Her hands clawed at his shirt as she struggled to pull it up and off him. Inojin pulled away for a seond.

She grinned lecherously as she saw him reveal his chest to her and she slid her hands up and over his abs with a purr of delight feeling his warmth and how strong he was. It was amazing to her that he was so hard, and then there was she; who no matter how much she worked out, had a softer body and even a small bit of belly fat. Not that she minded as she traced his lines, his scars, and everything she knew so well about Inojin as his mouth came onto hers then.

"You so devious," he muttered against her skin as she slowly toyed with his nippls as he had toyed with hers'.

"I try," she whispered, as he kissed her pulse then her collarbone and made his way down her body.

"You're so innocent," he groaned.

"And what are you? A sinner?" she moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt his breath on her breast.

"You have no idea," he chuckled dryly.

There was no comeback on her lips when his hot, wet, and devious mouth was on her breast, she moaned in relief as her hands dove into his hair, his hair which was currently tickling her other breast as she writhed against him. That smart mouth! Her mind hissed but she wrapped her legs around his body as she felt his hips grinding the bed. Himawari was having none of their usual as she rolled them over, smiled as she sat on his stomach and stared down at him.

"Hard and fast, no mercy," she whispered as she leant over and kissed him again. His hands were keening her breasts again and she loved it. But more than that she wanted him in her, she really loved that. she sat up and traced his body again, she felt his hands leave her breasts, she reached up and cupped them herself as she massaged them. Inojin was entranced by her and she knew it as she watched him watching her.

She moaned lowly though when she felt his hands reach the edge of the flimsy lacy panties she was wearing before there was a tearing sound. Then the material was gone, his finger traced her slit as she lifted her hips a bit and stared down at him.

"You're already this wet?" he smiled innocently.

"Inojin," she whispered as she felt his finger sliding into her. She smiled as she moaned in relief at feeling him. it wasn't going to be enough, she knew that, she wanted him harder, deeper in her, and she wanted all of him in her. But for now, she would let him lay there to enjoy the show as she moved her hips with him as she continued toying with her breasts. Her hips moved slowly, his fingers were teasing her and toying with her, and she was dying of delight as she leant over him.

"Tired?" he whispered.

"Hardly, I want your mouth," she grinned and he chuckled before he leaned up and she moaned at feeling his mouth on hers then. Growing lowly she continued moving her hips with his hand and feeling his mouth as his tongue teased her nipple and his mouth suckled her.

It felt so fucking good but she wanted him and she wanted him now, and she felt he knew this as he spun her over onto her back and he stood up to pull off his pants and get a condom.

She was ready for him when he pulled her to the edge of his bed, she eagerly spread her legs as she stared into his blue eyes. She was ready for him. he leant over her and she felt his mouth on hers', she moved with the kiss as she felt him sink into her, slowly, surely, spreading her again and having her writhing in pleasure from it as she shut her eyes and fell away from the kissed.

"Inojin," she chanted his name, or thought she did as she arched up to mean his strokes as he moved in her.

Their strokes were hard, she heard the headboard slamming into the wall as she clung desperately at the sheets. Her shoes slid off at some point, she could feel a heal digging into her kidney but didn't care as she moved with Inojin.

There was a building fire in her, the one which was molten lava in her core as she felt pleasure pulse with every move they made. She pleaded his name and then his fingers were between them, she gasped feeling his fingers pinch her nerves.

She screamed then as everything crashed down around her and in her as she fell onto the bed limply trying to catch her breath as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

Four more strokes and she heard Inojin cry out before he collapsed on her in a panting heap.

"Kami, that always gets better," she chuckled as he pulled a show off his bed and tossed it.

"You're to fucking good at that," he grumbled, she laughed.

"I try," she admitted.

"Stop, you're going to kill me one day," he muttered. She giggled and curled into his side as he pulled them up the bed, she pulled the sheet up.

"How was your mission?" she mumbled as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his slowing heart.

"Tiring, your brother is a pain in the ass," he sighed.

"I thought Sarada was supposed to go," Himawari muttered.

"She was, but something came up and she and her father were in a different dimension," Inojin shrugged and she sighed.

"I didn't know that," she yawned.

"The Uchiha are very important, it's more difficult with there only being two with Sharingan of the needed level for dimension traveling," Inojin sighed.

"Right, I forget that her siblings don't have the Sharingan yet, too little," Himawari chuckled. "But other than being with my brother, how was the mission?" Himawari yawned.

"Tiring," he sighed and she nodded guessing that he wasn't going to let her have more information even if that was what she wanted. Inojin was good at keeping things to himself and she wasn't going to mess with that if he didn't want people to pry she wouldn't pry.

"The Rinne Festival is soon," he mumbled.

"I know," she admitted and fell asleep then.

* * *

Inojin sighed knowing she was sound asleep as he stared up at the ceiling and wondered what the hell was the matter with him. Himawari was far too good for him.

And yet… he found himself still wanting her. pulling her sleeping form into him he kissed the top of her head and tried to think of how to ask her to the Rinne Festival to stop sneaking around with her. he was certain he could win the Hokage over. It wasn't something he'd consider overly difficult. But it was still a terrifying prospect as he pulled her closer and let sleep take him.

It was when he woke alone that he felt an empty disappointment as he slowly sat up in his bed and looked around for Himawari. His sensory abilities sensed her to be back at her home.

Running his hands through his hair as he lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why did it have to be her?" he sighed as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

Getting out of his bed he stood up and pulled his pants over his hips and walked into his kitchen to get his food and tried to take care of himself. Reading his book as he ate omelet.

"Yo, Inojin," Boruto called out as he looked at the door.

"What is it?" he yawned as he opened the door.

"Hey, I was coming to ask if you knew where Himawari was?"

"No, but it you would like I could find her," he said sweetly as he let Boruto in.

"Thanks," Boruto said. Inojin sat up on the counter as he slipped into a meditative state. It was all for show though because he knew where Himawari was whenever he was in the village.

"She's at your house, I think in her room," he said.

"Alright. Thanks," Boruto waved as he left.

"Yup," he waved as he left and Inojin yawned as he laid back on the counter.

Well, he was keeping it secret, and it was important that they would never know at this moment. He would work on making it real with Himawari. She was special, but the secret was wearing down on him.

Sitting up Inojin walked to his room and started getting ready for a shower. He peeled off his garments and he gently prodded Himawari's mind. She was resting and he was relieved that she was happy as he washed his hair.

This was going to be a sleepy night for him. Himawari had exhausted him. Sleep was sounding good right now.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Innocent and the Sinner! =)**


	3. The Sinner and the Innocent II

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Sinner and the Innocent**

Inojin sat at the shogi board with Shikadai wondering about his next move. He would love to say he had none but truthfully he had a few tricks up his sleeves as he stared at the board.

"Did you ask Sarada out yet?" Inojin inquired innocently. He knew that the demon was going to be a difficult woman for Shikadai to capture but he had faith that his friend could eventually get her.

"Yes," Shikadai said calmly as he moved to counter Inojin's move.

"And?" Inojin pried; good Kami he felt like his mother, but people needed to be more forth coming with the information he wanted.

"And what?" Shikadai asked calmly.

"Oh for the love of Kami!" Inojin exploded then glared at his friend. "You have the opportunity to go out, with the girl you've liked since we were able to walk, no more moony eyes. You asked her on a date, I am demanding to know how it went!"

"You sound like my mother and your mother," Shikadai pointed out.

"Idiot," Inojin stated flatly. Mostly he wanted to know how Shikadai's date had gone so he could ask Himawari out; properly, to an event which wasn't the Rinne Festival (her family had already arranged for her to have a date that night, Metal Lee), and he was trying very hard not to run off and scream at everyone that Uzumaki Himawari was his and to back the fuck off. So he wanted to hear how his best friend's date had gone, so he could have an idea as to what to do on a date. but Shikadai was being unsurprisingly, uncooperative.

"Is this about Himawari, again?" Shikadai asked.

"Yes," Inojin admitted.

"Just ask her out, what the worst that could happen?" Shikadai asked.

Both of them looked at one another and Inojin remembered the last ten disaster dates he had gone on before Himawari had claimed his sex life as hers'.

"Right, um… dinner, just take her to a nice dinner," Shikadai suggested.

"That's your advice? Take her to dinner?" Inojin snorted.

"It took me planning to surprise Sarada to even get her off guard enough to nod yes to going on a date, and it took more manipulation to keep her at the date. This is not going to be easy," Shikadai sighed.

Inojin groaned as he let his head hang then.

"At least you're not a secret," he pointed out grudgingly.

"No, we're a secret; her father will kill me, but I'm working on a strategy to get around that," Shikadai admitted which had Inojin chuckling.

"Sounds like you've got a plan around Uchiha Sarada," Inojin mused.

"No, I've got an outline of things that are needed to be done, and she's going to go with it," Shikadai clarified as they continued their game.

"This sucks," Inojin finally sighed.

"Just think, if the Hokage or Boruto knew you were sleeping with Himawari you'd be dead, so it's better to suck than be dead," Shikadai counted.

"True, I'll see you later," Inojin said as he stood at the end of their game.

"Later, good luck with Uzumaki," Shikadai waved him off.

"I think you need more luck than me, an Uchiha is going to be next to impossible compared to an Uzumaki," Inojin stated flatly as he walked home.

Did Inojin ever think they were ever going to not be a secret? No. For the simple reason of Himawari being a mischeivious little trouble maker. At least if she was loyal, and he didn't have to wonder if she was sleeping with another. Pulling out his keys he decided that he was going to have to stop playing shogi with Shikadai in the afternoon; perhaps they'd start their game in the mornings now so it wasn't pitch black when he came home.

"Hey," a voice piped up from behind him having him jump as he spun around to look at the amused bundled up image of Himawari.

"Kami Himawari, don't do that!" he gasped as he leant against his door.

"Alright," she giggled as they walked in, he flipped on the light then and saw her turn on him. "I was coming to tell you that I'm not going to the Rinne Festival."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I volunteered to watch Sarada's siblings with her," Himawari admitted as they stood ther.

"Really?" he questioned. Babysitting Uchihas was not something for the faint of heart, in fact he was pretty sure it was considered an S or A ranked mission now a days. Uchihas were difficult, by nature; it was part of the reason he couldn't see Uchiha Sarada as anything other than a loyal friend. But if Shikadai wanted her then Inojin most certainly wasn't going to look for attractive qualities in a girl who could kill him with her pinky. Besides, he had his hands full with his unofficial, official girlfriend Uzumaki Himawari.

"Yeah, I thought, it might… you know. Sarada's fun, and her siblings are cool, and Sakura and Sasuke deserve a night together every so often," Himawari pointed out.

"Um… not an image I need, or want," he assured her. she giggled.

"Also, Metal has a thing for ChōChō and I don't want to… you know, get in the middle of a war," Himawari shrugged.

"So Sarada's not going with anyone?" he asked.

"No, I think she's avoiding it. But, I don't think she likes crowds," Himawari shrugged.

"What brings you here, and do you want tea. I think I have tea, I have not done the grocery shopping yet." He yawned as he walked to a cupboard.

"Um… sure, thanks," Himawari smiled as she walked up behind him. he was preparing the tea when her arms slipped around him and he tensed.

"Or… we could have something hotter than tea to warm us up," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his jaw. He turned on her as he hoisted her up and shoved her onto the counter.

"Like what?" he murmured against her lips.

She giggled but he was quick as his hands slipped under her sweater. All day trying to figure out how to get her on a real date and he didn't care at this moment as she hooked her legs around his hips and her fingers undid his long hair. he groaned at the feeling of her fingers lightly teasing his scalp as he ravished her mouth. His hands slid over her curves, he savored the softness of her body as she curled around him.

"Oh Kami," she whispered as he shoved the wire of her bra up and finally cupped one of her soft breasts, the weight familiar in the palm of his hand and it had him smiling.

"I think this will be hotter than tea," he mused.

"Oh, most definitely, bedroom, now," she whimpered as he rolled her nipple. He loved how reactive she was, it was like playing with fire, and he loved it. He hadn't been burnt by her yet, and he had no doubts that he could stay ahead of her burning him.

For now.

Pulling her close he stumbled to his room, tripping on a forgotten pair of pants they flew onto the bed with a thud, she gasped out laughing as he attacked her throat then.

"Inojin!" she shrieked in laughter.

"I was pissed about you going with Metal," he grumbled as he lefted himself over her.

"You could have just asked me to the Rinne Festival, I might have said yes," she whispered as she let him pull the sweater off her body. Looking down at her black laced body he knew then that she had planned this entire night out. And somehow he couldn't find it in him to mind right then as his hands gripped her thighs and yanked her close.

"And here I thought we were a secret," he murmured.

"Only my father and Boruto don't know about us, and my mother wants to meet you, properly," she murmured as he slowly undid her bra.

"But I know your mother," he pointed out as he finally discarded her of her bra. She just wriggled a bit and he stared at her for a long moment. Oh Kami, was she ever beautiful he loved touching her, tasting her and feeling her. It was a dangerous addiction in his mind.

"Not as my boyfriend, and I want it official," she whimpered as he massaged her left breast, she bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"We'll talk about it later," he promised lightly as he teased her. Himawari gasped as she eagerly nodded her head.

He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with a homicidal Hokage and Boruto, though they were nowhere near as scary as a pissed off uchiah they were something to consider. At this moment though… it didn't matter as he came back down to her for a deep kiss as he pulled her as close as he could.

* * *

Himawari woke up after hours of being with Inojin and she moaned lowly as she squirmed in the bed, she scooted closer to the warm body as she settled.

Today she had come to realize one thing, and it was an important thing.

She was tired of the secret. She wanted Inojin, all of him, and she didn't want to go to the Rinne festival with the safe pick; Metal Lee, who, while sweet, wasn't the guy she wanted to be with for an important festival like the Rinne festival. Which was what had her tracking down an exhausted looking Uchiha and stating she was helping Sarada watch her siblings on the night of the Rinne Festival, which might have shocked her Uchiha friend.

Sarada wasn't the most socialable of people, and she liked doing things on her own, but Himawari knew that no one would look twice at her and Sarada hanging out. also, it would be an ample moment to pick the ever wise Uchiha's mind. Which was something Himawari was now wanting to do since she wanted more in this relationship than sex and secrets.

And Sarada, being Sarada, would be an all knowing beacon of what to do in Himarwari's moment of crisis. Which might have been weird, but come on, she was in love with Yamanaka Inojin. Things did not get weirder than that.

Period.

Besides, she was a bit bummed and pist that Inojin hadn't even reacted to the news of her going to the Rinne Festival with Metal Lee. Which had infuriated her, she had wanted him to care enough to stop her from doing this because he was important to her. But no, Inojin wasn't that guy.

So it was time to resort to plan b which was going to require talking to Sarada.

Rolling over Himawari stared at Inojin sleeping for a long moment. He looked so peaceful, so at ease, as if there was nothing for him to be worried about in this world. She knew that wasn't true, but she wished that it could be.

Reaching out she brushed his bangs back when his hand caught her wrist.

"Sleep Himawari," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she moved to leave him behind.

"Stay, you make the loneliness go away," he grumbled as he rolled away from her which had her freezing where she was as she stared at him.

"I'll stay," she whispered then as she curled right back where she had been. She didn't comprehend his statement as her back was pressed against his and she hugged the blankets to them as she let sleep pull her under then.

"Thank you," she thought she heard, but Himawari was already too far gone as she slept soundly. She never felt him watching her or how he pulled her close to him. She did feel his heat though, and she could feel his heart against her hand when she woke to the sun peeking into Inojin's apartment then.

She was comfortable here.

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Enjoy The Sinner and the Innocent.**


	4. The Innocent and the Sinner II

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Innocent and the Sinner**

How anyone survived babysitting the Uchiha horde she would never know. They were all so quiet, and difficult, and temperamental, she decided that her Aunt Sakura deserved a metal for enduring that on a daily basis.

Sighing she fell back on her couch and stared at the ceiling.

She was never doing that again.

"Hey," Boruto appeared then. "How'd it go?" he teased.

"I hate you, I hate you so much that if I wasn't so fucking exhausted I'd strangle you," she growled out playfully. Her brother had one babysat the Uchiha horde, it had been a nightmare and the village had actually demanded the Hokage pass a law banning his own son from babysitting the Uchiha children.

"Hey, I did warn you. Now, I'm off," Boruto said as he ruffled her hair and she sighed. "Inojin!?" her broher's voice rang to her and she was up, on her feet as she rounded the corner. "Sorry, you caught me as I was leaving, do you need something?"

"I am actually here to speak with Himawari," her lover announced and she felt a shiver course down her spine at his voice as she smiled.

"Really?" Boruto blinked.

"It's fine big brother," she smiled as she walked up to him then.

"It is? What's this about?" Boruto demanded, he was going into big brother mode then and she sighed in exasperation.

"I am here to ask Himawari out on a date," Inojin announced and she saw her brother look as if he'd swallowed poison.

"I'd love to go, when?" she demanded as she shoved her brother aside.

"Tonight, at six, I will pick you up," he smiled sweetly as he offered her a pink flower. She felt her face heat up as she accepted the flower then.

"I'd be happy to go," she bashfully admitted. She had dreamt of going on a date with Inojin, she had wanted it so badly that she hadn't dared to mention it not wanting to push him.

"Excellent, I will see you then." Inojin said as he left, she giggled happily then as she twirled the flower then the door slammed shut and she found herself looking at her furious brother.

"What the hell was that!?" he roared at her.

"Inojin asked me on a date, and I said yes," she giggled.

"That's my best friend!" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"I know that, but I don't care. He's sweet, he's cute, and I bet he knows how to treat a lady, unlike some guys I know," she pointedly looked at her brother who was a notorious womanizer in the village. It wasn't a secret, everyone knew that if it walked, had breasts and wore a skirt Boruto would chase it. But it wore the Uchiha crest he pursued it mercilessly only to be knocked through a mountain.

"Himawari!" he shouted.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I make my own decisions and if I decide to sleep or date or get knocked up by Inojin then it's my decision! Not yours!" she shouted and slammed the door on Boruto then. he yelled a bit at her through the door but as she collapsed on her bed she stared at the flower feeling so unbelievably happy.

It had taken him long enough.

Now what was she going to wear?

First, she'd get some beauty rest, then she'd get ready for this date and once she was ready she was going to enjoy it and Boruto wouldn't be able to ruin that for her. Setting her flower aside she curled up as she let sleep overcome her.

Waking she took a hot shower, then she started curling her hair, before tearing through her wardrobe for a red dress, she found it and ginned in delight as she shimmied into it. It was five-thirty when she started in on her makeup. She was so nervous her hands were trembling as she tried to do her eye shadow. She didn't know why she was so giddy other than this was what she wanted, and she wasn't going to lose it.

Sighing she finally took a steadying breath as she noticed that it was ten past six and slowly worked her makeup.

Finally she was ready as she slowly made her way down the stairs and heard her brother, father, and mother all speaking, and as she peaked around the corner she saw Inojin sitting there looking stiff and formal before he looked at her.

"Himawari! You look radiant," he smiled as he stood up and walked over to her. She blushed a bit as he took her hand. "These are for you," he announced as he handed her a bouquet then.

"They're lovely, thank you, mom, can I use the special vase for these?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course," her mom replied and Himawari quickly set the flowers in a vase.

"Night everyone, I'll be back by midnight!" she waved her father and brother off before they could protest as she linked her arm with Inojin's and they walked out of the house. Well, she dragged him out of the house.

"They hate me," he sighed nervously.

"No, they love you, they just aren't happy that you asked me on a date, but I'm very… happy," she whispered as she leaned on him.

"Oh?" he asked.

"You might just get very lucky if the night goes well, but you have to have me home by midnight or my father just might kill you," she mused.

"I like that thought," he mused. "There's a lot we can do in four hours," he whispered.

"Four hours?"

"An hour and a half for dinner and dessert, and the rest back at my place," he chuckled.

"I'd tell you I'm not that kind of girl, but for you I am," she mused devilishly.

"You will be the death of me, gorgeous, but I will die a happy man," he mused.

"That's good to know, but I prefer my guys alive to dead," she giggled.

"Good," he chuckled as they walked to the restaurant. She smiled the entire dinner. It was so not feeling as though she was sneaking about and she rather liked sitting out in the open with a claim on Inojin. His horde of fangirls could go die in agony knowing he hadn't picked them.

It made her smug in a way as she listened with her full attention on what Inojin was telling her about everything he did in Intelligence and at the family flower shop.

It was when they were walking out of the restaurant that he leant over her and his mouth lightly brushed hers'. The cold, the snow, and his lips were all she remembered as he pulled her closer. This felt so right, and it felt so good not being a secret now.

Inojin pulled away then as he looked her over.

"I did not over step, did I?" he asked.

She burst into laughter then before she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him back down to her as her mouth smashed onto his and her hands tangled in his loose blonde hair. It felt so right as his arms slipped around her and he hoisted her against him. They weren't a secret anymore! And she could only feel bliss at this moment.

"Your place, now," she whispered against his mouth. He merely nodded as he scooped her up and darted off to his place. She laughed again when he shoved her up against his door, his mouth on hers as he fumbled with the door handle. Finally the door opened and they stumbled into the apartment as he kicked the door shut and they fell onto his couch.

"Himawari," he murmurmed.

"I love you," she whispered

He stopped then as he stared at her with wide blue eyes and she felt a blush creep up on her.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I've loved you since we were kids, since you first gave me that flower and called me gorgeous," she murmured and he pulled back as he stared at her. "What?"

"I've loved you since then too," he admitted.

"Really?"

"I couldn't look away from you the day I first met you, you were a day old and you were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. I was in love with you from then on," he murmured as he slowly came to loom over her. "And you'll be the death of me with your mischief."

"I'm not that bad!" she gasped.

"Dirtiest virgin I know," he whispered before he was kissing her softly. This was different, and she could feel it, it wasn't hot or hungry, it felt like he was trying to savor her as he kissed her languidly. She wanted to regret it but she couldn't as he slowly settled between her legs and pulled her onto his lap. His name was whispered from her lips as he let her dress slip over her.

* * *

It was eleving fifty-nine on the dot when he managed to drop Himawari off at home before he bolted before her father and brother could murder him.

He was so happy though he'd truly die a happy man.

Uzumaki Himawari was a woman who had come out of nowhere when this thing had first started because he had spent so long trying not to love her that having her offer herself up to him on a platter had just about had him crumbling. Now he had her and he couldn't, and he wouldn't, be letting her go. Especially since she had said yes to dating him.

She made the soul aching loneliness he could feel at times go away. He had always felt alone as a child, being the odd kid out, and if it wasn't for Shikadai he knew he'd have never had any friends. So having Shikadaid had in a way saved him. But it hadn't stopped the loneliness he could feel. Which was sometimes crushing.

Then there was Himawari and she just made him feel… alive. He loved her for that gift of hers', and he had let her have her way with him. But now the trysts weren't enough, he needed all of her, and knowing she loved him only strengthened him in his decision to try to get her properly rather than just having her in his bed.

Besides, he liked having the innocent, bright, gorgeous Himawari in love with him.

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Enjoy The Innocent and the Sinner =)**


End file.
